


NCIS: Lean on Me, by the late Bill Withers

by CB (maidamedia)



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/CB
Summary: NCIS: A Mike Franks & Jethro Gibbs music video, Lean on Me, by the late Bill Withers
Relationships: Mike Franks & Jethro Gibbs
Kudos: 1





	NCIS: Lean on Me, by the late Bill Withers

NCIS: A Mike Franks & Jethro Gibbs music video, Lean on Me, by the late Bill Withers

https://youtu.be/YgPqiVGfb18


End file.
